Drive couplings for connecting an end of a drive shaft that is rotated by a drive mechanism with an output member are known. One type of drive coupling includes a solid disc-shaped body made from polyetheretherketone (PEEK) thermoplastic material. The drive coupling includes recesses in opposite side faces of the disc-shaped body, and one recess is engaged to the end of the drive shaft and the other recess is engaged to the output member. Another type of drive coupling includes a disc-shaped body with a central slot for engaging the end of the drive shaft and an outer profile with ears that are received in a correspondingly shaped bore of the output member.
While previous drive couplings are capable of providing a mechanical connection between the drive shaft and the output member, further improvements are needed. For example, a fail-safe mechanism is needed to prevent damage to the draft shaft and the components connected thereto in the event the output member seizes or otherwise fails. In addition, an effective means for providing a seal around the drive shaft should be provided. The present disclosure provides a drive coupling that meets these needs, among others.